The Adventures of Team SLVR
by EYDragon
Summary: Based on the characters made by Mark Zhang. Join team SLVR as they go through their school days at Beacon Academy
1. Chapter 0 (07-22 21:13:41)

Sandwiched between two waterfalls was a single bridge. Now this bridge used to be a favorite with tourists as the twin waterfalls entranced the people who watched it. However, now it was entirely deserted. Empty of people and animals, with only the noise of falling water filling what would otherwise would be a silent place with noise. Supporting the bridge were four giant pillars on either sides of it safeguarding the bridge from falling into the water. Standing atop one of the pillar was a teenager named Brandon Charbonneau who was currently waiting on a shipment of Dust. Although, most people would be generally happy to just sit and enjoy watching the waterfalls and possibly fall into a quiet nap listening to the noise of the waterfall, Brandon was not most people. Brandon who had 'enjoyed' this sight for hours and hours, had only one word to describe his situation and that was dull.

Dull. A very apt word for the situation he was in Brandon thought. Of course Brandon knew what was at stakes here, but that didn't prevent him from feeling bored. He knew that, preventing the shipment of dust to the Black Bear Organization meant that they wouldn't have the necessary ammo to fight against Torchwick and the White Fang. Forcing them to join Roman and whatever devious plans he may have. Brandon knew that, but he didn't care. After all, The Black Bears, Roman Torchwick, the White Fang, none of them matter to Charbonneau. In fact almost all the activities that the Knights did Brandon didn't really care for, but a job well done was the only thing Brandon strived for nowadays. Plus, now that Father was letting him go on more solo missions he could actually cut loose without having to worry about anyone else. Speaking of cutting loose...

After hours of waiting a truck carrying the dust supply finally came through the tunnel. Unsurprisingly the supply was heavily guarded, with two trucks filled with bodyguards in front and behind the supply truck. What was surprising was who was guarding it.

'Huh, Jade Ninjas? I didn't realize that Junior was that desperate for the dust shipment. Oh well, hopefully he didn't spend too much lien on these guys'

With a careful and precise shot with Magnum Opus, Brandon shoots the front truck tire out, causing the entire vehicle to veer off uncontrollably, twisting and turning until it finally stalled having been turned horizontally, completely blocking the rest of the bridge to the other halting them completely.

'Showtime' thought Brandon before jumping down between two trucks filled with armed ninjas ready to complete his job.

When the Jade Ninjas got a job from Junior of the Black Bear Organization. They assumed it would be an easy job. After all, they had no reason to believe that

there would be anyone that would try and stop them in their task. Sure they had run in with the law concerning some of their other... activities, but this was one of their more tamer jobs. Receive a dust shipment, and transport it to a dropoff and get paid. Sure, they found it suspicious that a gang located all the way in Vale would pay for a shipment of dust, and for it to be protected by them, but then again if it meant getting paid who was going to refuse? After all, who would fight two trucks filled with armed ninjas? Still with the amount of pay they were getting, they might as well have a backup plan. That's why their leader decided to plant "plan B" all across the areas they would travel. Still though, it seemed silly to most of the ninjas, after all who would even want to stop them in the first place?

So, imagine their surprise when a singular teenager, in a very fashionable hat mind you, not only crashes one of the trucks but also comes down and faces off against two trucks worth of ninjas. It's almost like the kid had a death wish. So, If you could imagine that, then imagine the unimaginable, the teenager was actually BEATING the two trucks worth of ninjas! Armed with only a single pistol with a curved blade attached to it, the teenager covered in mostly black jacket, and red button up shirt, was defeating dozens of ninjas armed with swords and guns with relative ease. With a final attempt to hopefully bring down the attacker four Jade Ninjas snuck up behind him, and attempted to strike him down. Only for him catch their blades with the curved blade on his gun and shoot the blades off the weapon. With that failed attempt the Jade Ninja all, two truck worth of them, turned and ran away from the potential beat down that a single teenage stranger would have for them. With promise of the second half of their pay all but vanishing.

'It's a good thing that our leader is so paranoid, otherwise this guy might actually get away with the shipment.' turning back to look at the teenager, the ninja only saw the teenager stoically walk towards the shipment, the obvious goal of his mission. 'Hmph, you must think you're so high and mighty now, don't you kid? Well, don't worry cause not even you will be able to beat this!' pulling out a remote control out of his pocket the Jade Ninja lackey pushed the button in order to activate the Stone Samurais locked away in the waterfalls. 'You may have beaten us now, kid but you won't survive this' he thought before finally reaching the tunnel and fleeing from the bridge.

Disappointing. That is how Brandon would describe the events that transpired. Hoping for even a little bit of excitement in the boring mission Brandon leapt down to confront the Ninjas in an attempt to have excitement in an otherwise dull missing duel. Instead what he got was a boring fight with enemies, that even the breeze could knock down. He hadn't even needed to transform Magnum Opus and his Aura wasn't even damaged a little bit. In truth the fight had almost been just has boring as the waiting had been.

'Oh well, just another boring job I guess' Brandon thought ' Or I would think that, but hopefully you'll be able to bring a little more excitement into it'.

Turning around Brandon saw a peculiar sight. What appeared to be a samurai covered in stone 'armor', with a dull green gem in his forehead, holding a spear with two yellow spikes poking out of it, had appeared before Brandon. The dull green gem in the samurai head suddenly brightened, seemingly bringing the samurai to life. The samurai suddenly twisting his spear into a fighting position against Brandon.

'Okay then, let's see if you could make this job more interesting-' suddenly samurais of the exactly the as the first one came barreling out of both waterfalls coming out in drones of dozens. '...Okay, maybe this really will be more interesting'.

While the samurais were still falling out of the falls, Brandon pulled out his pistol and shot a couple of the samurais out of the air, destroying them before they even hit the ground. Unfortunately, a horde of stone samurais were still perfectly intact and standing against Brandon.

In an attempt to end the battle quickly, the first samurai leapt forward towards Brandon. Brandon seeing the samurai shot at it, only for the machine to deflect the bullets, and throw it's spear at Brandon. Dodging the initial throw, Brandon then had to parry multiple slashes with Magnum Opus, while being forced back. Seeing the losing situation, Brandon allowed the samurai next attack to strike the blade of Magnum, allowing it to transform into the blade form. Shooting with Magnum Opus, while it was transformed allowed him to strike faster and add more velocity allowing him to cut down the samurai weapon and the samurai in half. Twisting the blade into a ready position. Brandon smirked knowing this fight would finally add excitement to an otherwise dull time.

Charging forward, Brandon started slicing samurais left and right. Unfortunately, for Brandon the Stone Samurais were too tough for him to slice through all the way with his normal strength. In order for him to properly destroy them and not get caught mid-slice was for him to use the recoils of the gunshots in order to fully slice through the 'stone armor'. The problem with that was that he was rapidly running out of bullets, meaning that sooner or later he would no longer have the recoil needed to cut them in half. So, even though Brandon usually saved his Semblance for special occasion or when he was really pressed, he figured that he'd make an exception with this fight.

Jumping off three different spears of three different samurais and using them as platforms, Brandon leapt into the air and fell using the recoil of his gun to slice off all three samurais head. Using the momentarily brief pause of action, Brandon activated his Semblance. Forcing heat from his gloved hand into Magnum Opus transforming the metal of the blade to turn from its normal greyish color into a bright orange with visible heat emanating from the blade. With his weapon now heated with his Semblance, Brandon had no trouble at all with dealing with the remaining samurais. While losing the added velocity to his swing with the recoil, the heated weapon more than made up for it, with the fact that Brandon didn't have to deal with the Stone Samurai 'armor' anymore. With the blade heated as it was, it was able to slice through the samurai like they weren't even machines, but rather like paper. In fact, slicing through the samurai had become such an easy feat, that Brandon elected to transform Magnum Opus into its pistol form and shoot through the machines, though the bullets were still super heated.

The Stone Samurais seeing that their numbers were rapidly decreasing decided to initiate one last plan. grouping up together, the samurais formed into a straight wall with all of their spears pointing outwards towards Brandon, and rushing him. Realizing that this was more than likely the Samurais last attack, Brandon decided to launch his final attack as well. Transforming his weapon back into its blade form and simultaneously heating it up Brandon rushed towards the advancing wall. Right before the point of impact, Brandon reeled back his blade as far as he could and swung, pulling the trigger on the gun as well. With the the force of the swing with the added bonus of heat, the blade went cleanly through the samurais, and popping out the cartridge and putting in a new round of ammo into his gun, the samurai were cut in half.

Boring. That would definitely be the word that Brandon would use for defining the wait that he had to endure. After successfully defeating the Stone machines, Brandon called in the Knights to take the package and retrieve him as well. What he didn't expect was the wait before the Knights got to him. Brandon looked over to the remains of the samurais, only to see that they were slowly evaporating into nothing but ash. The heat from the slice of the sword, melting the two halves of the Stone Samurai from the point of impact. Filling the sky with ash.

Brandon sighed and turned away closing his eyes. After all, this sight was even more dull than the waterfalls. Throughout his many years working under his father he had turned many things into ash piles so the sight of it had become rather dull. Though, Brandon was glad for one thing at least, at least he didn't have to go this far against the Jade Ninjas. He could handle the ash, he could handle blackening of the skies, he could handle the light layer of ash that would get on his clothing, he could even handle the problem it had to his breathing. Something that he could never get used to however, was the smell of burning flesh. That smell was something that no matter how many times he smelled it, he could never get used to.

'Finally' Brandon thought, as he heard the plane for the pickup finally arrive. Picking up the dust shipments first, the plane slowly flew low enough for Brandon to jump into the passenger seats. As he was settling down into the seats, Brandon looked back onto the bridge and thought to himself 'Another job, and another job well done'

The plane then lifted off and flew away leaving nothing, but ash falling from the sky. Ash like snow.

Author notes: Hey guys, so I really liked the characters that Mark made and when he gave permission to use them I thought, well I might as well. However a note should be made that since basically no information exist on these people I'm a basically going to make up my own back stories and I'm probably going to wait to do more than do a retelling of the trailers since I'm waiting on the fourth member.


	2. Chapter 1

The moon was always a mystery to Simin. The Sun, was the same, day in and day out. The moon, however was always different. It was always changing. Some nights, like this night, the moon was a full round spherical object. Other nights the moon was nothing, but a pile of rocks floating in the sky. Even though he thought the moon was mysterious, he also respected it. Was it weird that he respected rocks? Well, it's not like he respected the rocks themselves just the idea of them. Being able to change every night, appearing to be something different and yet still able to be itself... It was something that really resonated with him.To change himself and yet somehow become himself at the same time. Maybe, just maybe if he reached out just reached out towards it, maybe he could somehow..

Just then, the Bullhead carrying the White Fang members arrived at the docks. Upset about his thoughts being interrupted by his job, Simin decided that even if he was doing this for an important reason, it didn't mean he couldn't have fun with it. With a smirk on his face, he rushed inside of the building to hide before the White Fang knew what hit them

"Hey, you ever wonder why we're here?"

"That's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me at night."

"...What? I meant why are we here? loading and unloading dust in these docks"

"Oh! Umm... yeah right, I knew that what you meant."

The two White Fang members were idly standing by, on break, while the rest of the White Fang were currently loading all the dust containers into the Bullship carrier.

"I mean when I signed up for the White Fang I thought that it meant that I would really get back at Humans. I thought we set fire to shops, maybe even attack the Schnees or even destroy the homes of prominent Humans. But no! Instead I'm out here in the middle of the night having to play delivery boy for a human. A Human! Can you believe that?" The White Fang member looked to his partner hoping to have some sympathy, only for him to be met with face full of disbelief.

"Yeah, I can understand, after all I'm also here with you. Instead of complaining about my lot however, i'm actually going to help the cause." The member stood up, and went to start unloading containers.

"I just want a little more excitement!" the White Fang member shouted towards his colleague. "Not fighting Hunters and Huntresses of course," he whispered to himself, "but something better than this".

As soon as he finished lamenting, he heard a rustling near a box. 'Hmm, is something there' he wondered to himself. Then the rustling increased, but instead of happening near the box, like the grunt originally thought, it appeared like the box itself was moving. Feeling a bit paranoid, the member began pulling his gun out. The member slowly went to investigate the box. The closer he came to the box, the more and more the box moved. Pulling as much courage as he could, the Fang member flung off the cover and aiming the gun inside the box, at... nothing. There was nothing but air in the box. 'Haha' he chuckled to himself. 'I guess this is exciting for me tonight' he thought to himself. 'Well, I guess should go back to work' he turned away from the box to begin unloading boxes. Only for the box to suddenly shoot forward and fully hit the member in the back, causing him to fall face first onto the ground. Looking up at the suddenly moving box, the member could only say, "What the Fu-" before the box to fully toppled over, entrapping the member inside the box.

Chuckling to himself, Simin stood triumphantly over the box looking at the shocked faces on all the White Fang. Stepping off of the box, Simin began to activate Kore Komasu, shifting his dust cartridge to water dust. Allowing the dust to flow through his sleeve, the dust began to materialize right into the palm of Simin hand. Using his Semblance, he then began to harden the dust molecules, bunching them together tightly, forming it into an ice cutlass sword. With the end of the sword ending in a spiked piece and the entire hilt also having four elongated icicles. The White Fang's members, coming out of their stupors started to pull out of the weapons. Before they were properly prepared, Simin rushed the grunts in front of him defeating the first two in with a couple of slashes and defeating a third one with a swift kick in the head. Finally managing to pull out their guns, the Fangs started shooting full force at him. Realizing that blocking with sword was not an option, Simin pulled the combo of weapon and Semblance in order to create a three hexagonal snowflake esque shield. Even though, the bullets were going against what was essentially ice, they were easily deflected. Seizing the opportunity, Simin leapt into the air, only to slam down the shield into the ground in between the White Fang. The preceding shockwaves knocking down multiple grunts and staggering a lot more of them. With the combo of both sword and shield, the White Fang members stood little chance against Simin. Blocking with his shield, and slashing with his sword, the White Fang's number soon started to dwindle down.

After jump kicking the final standing grunt, Simin looked around feeling pleased with himself. He knew going into the docks by himself would be risky, but he knew that if he really wanted to change himself before attending Beacon he had to prove himself. What more proof did the headmaster want at reform, then taking down an illegal operation? All he had to do now was call the police. Looking around at his handiwork, Simin heard the doors to the dock open up. Looking up expecting to see backup, what he instead saw was a giant of a man, faunas?, with a Grimm mask completely covering his face. In his hand he also carried a giant drill, and if Simin were to guess, that probably was a gun as well.

"I don't know who you are kid" the giant Faunas growled out, "But you just made a giant mistake going against the White Fang". The second lieutenant of the White Fang then charged in after Simin, swinging his now activated drill. Bringing up his shield Simin blocked the attack, only for the impact to launch him several feet back. With impressive speed the Fang member started to blitz Simin with power and speed. Blocking blows with his shield, all Simin could do was slash quickly behind his shield and run away from the drill.

Unfortunately, Simin could recognize a losing battle. His ice dust weapons were used only for quick and agile offense. Perfect for taking down multiple grunts, not so great for defense against a giant. To make matters worse with every encounter with the drill, his sword and shield were constantly being chipped away. Weakening them with every attack, leading into an inevitable conclusion.

With a great swing upward, the Lietnieut was able to launch Simin into the air, following it up by jumping after him, and slamming him back down into the ground. Kickflipping up quickly, Simin brought up his shield, only for the lieutenant to slam down upon him, trying to drill through Simin shield. Simin attempted to amplify his Semblance, hoping to prevent his shield from breaking. The constant attacks from the drill, however proved to be too much. In just seconds, the drill pierced through his shield. Knocked back, Simin attempted to block the next attack with his sword. That however was even more ineffective, as the drill gun easily passed the sword and hitting Simin full force. Simin was launched and crashed into a pile of boxes. With that one one hit, his Aura level went down below half.

'Ugh, anymore hits like that and I won't even make it to Beacon.' Looking through the dust of what was formerly boxes, Simin saw as the White Fang member rushed after him. Quickly activating Kore Komasu, Simin switched his Dust cartridge into red Dust. Beginning the motions of a swing, a greatsword made of dust appeared in his hands, Slicing the lieutenant Aura and sending him.

Getting up again, Simin repositioned himself to get ready for round two. Readying themselves both fighters began to charge after each other and clash their weapons. However, it was as though another fighter replaced Simin in the midst of the battle, as his style of fighting had completely changed. With ice dust, Simin liked to fight with quick and agile attacks. However, with the fire dust Simin changed his style to be of forceful power. Substituting his quick strikes, with slow powerful ones. The difference in styles could be plainly seen in the second round of the fight. Before, all Simin could do was guerilla tactics of quick strikes and running away. Now however, Simin went after the White Fang leader. Matching him blow for blow, even occasionally overpowering the giant. After being swept off his feet, the leader realized that the battle was quickly turning in his disfavor. Deciding to end the battle in one decisive strike, the leader turned his drill gun over in his hand and attempted to stab it through Simin. Simin, seeing the attack from a mile away, diverted the attack harmlessly into the ground. Now with his weapon stuck in the ground, the leader was powerless to stop Simin from attacking him. Starting with a powerfull swing, Simin knocked the leader into the air. Then, while lieutenant was rising into the air Simin struck downward, preventing the leader from rising any higher. Following through with the strike, Simin spun around to deliver another strike downward, causing the White Fang member to crash and bounce off the ground. With him still in the air, Simin did a final slash of the sword, sending the White Fang leader away.

After the final slash, Simin decided to check on the greatsword. Unlike blue Dust, where Simin only concern is keeping it stable enough to maintain its ice form, the red Dust came with the problem of exploding. Due to the explosive nature of red Dust it meant that if Simin was not carefully maintaining its form at all time, there was a real possibility of it exploding on impact. For this reason, he decided to safely let the greatsword dissolve in his hand. Still, after that final combo Simin was confident in his abilities to defeat the leader.

Staggered, the White Fang lieutenant got up unsteadily on his feet. Checking himself, the member noted that his Aura was 15% away from completely being drained. Looking up, the White Fang lieutenant saw that the redhead was rushing towards him. With no weapons in sight, the lieutenant hoped to take advantage of the situation and swung the drill with all of his might... only for Simin to leap over the drill. Due to him overreaching, the giant was helpless when Simin summoned two ice swords and blitzed him. With the combination of the two swords and his quickness, Simin was able to land strike after strike on the leader. Culminating with him knocking the lieutenant into the warehouse main door. Simin then threw up his ice swords, summoned another Fire red sword, throw into the wall next to the Lieutenant and catch his swords. All in the same motion. Outside of his hands, and thus outside of his Semblance, the fire Dust reacted to the force of impacting into the wall, by exploding on impact. The force of the explosion, blowing the lieutenant towards Simin. Jumping up, Simin kicked with all his might into the face of the flying White Fang member. The impact of the kick cracking the mask of the lieutenant, sending him out of the hole made by the explosion.

Breathing heavily, Simin tried to calm himselfand slow down his heavy breaths. Looked around at his handiwork, he noted that during the fight with the giant, all of the grunts of White Fang that was previously there must have fled the room, leaving the room deserted except for Simin. Studying the room, Simin couldn't help but let out a depressed sigh.

'Aw man', he thought, 'This was supposed to be a quick, clean mission. Stop shipments of dust from being stolen, take out members of the White Fang, call the police on them, have them all be arrested, then go to Ozpin and show him how much I've changed and hope he accepts me into his school. Now, I've got to explain why an entire warehouse of dust supply got destroyed. Not only that, but also why a warehouse has a new hole in it.' Shaking his head disappointedly, Simin heard a groan come from beyond the hole of the warehouse. 'Oh well, I guess I can still have members of the White Fang be arrested.' Walking towards the hole, Simin readied his swords in case the giant still wanted to fight. Jumping through the hole, Simin saw the lieutenant was sitting up, holding his cracked mask to his face. With his Aura level at 0, Simin realized that this fight was done. Beginning to pull out his scroll to call the cops, Simin heard the ground rumbling. Looking up he found that the White Fang grunts from before had decided to bring backup and a lot of backup apparently. The giant also noticed the backup and yelled to his underlings. "GET HIM!!" The shout moving them into action. Now all the White Fang members started to move onto Simin.

Thinking quick on his feet, Simin activated Kore Komasu once again, but instead of dematerializing the swords, he instead infused the red dust, previous used for the fire sword, into the ice swords. Normally, when red and blue dust mix together, it normally leaves vapor that dissipates quickly. But thanks to his Semblance, Simin is able to mix them together with great effect causing the normal reaction to become much more powerful. Slamming the mixed sword into the ground, while also deactivating his Semblance. The resulting action causing a blast of steam to come out, blinding all of the White Fang present.

Jumping into the air while all of the White Fang were blinded, Simin decided to activate the newest addition of Kore Komasu. Moving the Dust cartridge to the newly added green Dust, Simin began to use his Semblance to form a weapon. However, unlike blue Dust, and to a lesser extent red Dust, the green Dust was wholly unstable. Simin, using his entire concentration, was able to transform the resulting dust into a wind lance. Unfortunately, it took almost all of the green Dust he had, and he could feel the lance about to come undone. Knowing he had to act fast, Simin threw the lance as fast as he could towards the ground. In ironic fashion in his attempt to throw it as fast he could, he accidently threw towards the already defeated lieutenant.

The combination of leaving his Semblance, and the impact with the leader, caused the lance to explode. The resulting explosion creating a tornado, pulling members of the White Fang, and containers of dust into itself. Even the Bullhead that was flying away with its Dust container, was momentarily stopped in its flight, the pull being that great. After a few seconds the twister stopped, sending the members and containers all over the place.

Simin landed, confidently smirking the entire time. Until, he looked back at his work. Sighing in disappointment, he probably should have realized that this was coming. Having never practiced the green Dust before, Simin didn't realize the full powers behind it. The results being that while members of the White Fang were slumped all over the place, there were also containers filled with dust thrown all over the place, blasting through the warehouse or destroying the surrounding docks, and some simply being thrown into the water.

'Well, at least I stopped some White Fangs... at the cost of an entire dust shipment. Plus, an entire warehouse'. Sighing audibly, Simin pulled out his scroll. Resigning himself to the long explanation he would have to give, Simin started to call the police.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Left, Right, and another left' Vella thought. 'I can't believe I did it. I can't believe I ran away.' Looking behind her, she could still see them chasing after her. ' Oh c'mon, why did he have to send these two'. Thinking on her situation, Vella would've laughed, if she wasn't experiencing it. However, she was unfortunately was experiencing it. The things currently chasing Vella were her father's prototype rescuing/capturing units. If it was anyone else, people would have assumed that the rescue units were to return children back to parents that were worried about them. Vella however, knew that wasn't the case about her. Oh , her father wanted her return, make no mistake about it, but not out of worry or concern. No, her father wanted her returned, because he didn't want her screwing up his chances at a return of greatness.

Looking back Vella noticed that the robots, instead of losing track of her inside the maze of rocks, were catching up to her. Even though she was angry at her father, she couldn't help but be impressed how excellent that the machines were at executing their goals. After all, before losing his business, Vella loved watching her father make and build his new prototype, Even if he didn't think it was very ladylike of her to do. Unfortunately, her father did lose his business. Even though her father's factory produced and made all of Atlas Atlesian Knights 130 security robots, General Ironwood decided that they were no longer enough. In fact, not only were the Ak130 not enough, but her father business was not good enough. Moving the production of the Atlesian Knights to another factory, a factory that General Ironwood personally had connection too.

Skidding to a stop before the cliff's edge, Vella looked back one final time. The robots, predictably, were still behind her. The robots prime function were to locate a target, then capture and retrieve them. They were actually suppose to be a new line of models her father was working on, before he was forced to sell his business. After all in Atlas, who would want to be caught dead dealing with a business that Ironwood had personally left behind. Looking between the shield and sword robots, Vella called them Shield and Sword respectively, she couldn't help but be disappointed. These were the only two new models her father had completed in the 10 years after he started making the Atlesian Knights. To think that the first target these robots would "rescue" would be his own daughter. It couldn't be help though, after all he forced her hands.

Backing up to the edge, Vella realized she had two choices: returning willingly to her father, or go off a cliffside. She chose the sensible choice. She jumped. Most people people would think that jumping wouldn't be sensible, but most didn't know her situation. Closing her eyes, feeling the air rush around her, Vella couldn't help but want to reminisce about happier days. Days, before her father started worrying about reputation, days before her mother left their home, days when she could spend her time learning how to fix old AK100 models and make her own weapon in the secret of her room. In truth though, all she could think about why she was running away in the first place.

Coming home one day, her father had sat her down and told her his plan. Which in truth, she knew that he had wanted to regain his influence, but to marry off his only daughter to a councilmen son? She knew what he thought having a daughter meant. She knew that the reason why he didn't want to help build prototype of robots, or learn how to fight, was because he wanted her to be more appealing. He wanted her to be so very ladylike, after all isn't that why he hired that private "mannerism" teacher, that he could find a perfect boy to marry her off to. She knew that was always the reason for the things he did, but to actually go and do it? And not to mention when she was only 16? That was the last straw for her. She knew that her life was more important, than being somebody wife so that her father regain his influence. It was right then and there that Vella realized her what she had to do. She knew that she had to run away, and having learned of her cousin going to Beacon, Vella realized what her first destination would be.

Opening her eyes, Vella saw the sword half of the retrieval units reaching out to grab mid-fall. Sighing, Vella realized that there was really one way that it would end. It was either her future or her father's future for her.

Whipping out Chatareus in its gun form, Vella took one shot shot at the robot, hitting it directly in the face, the force of the shot flinging the robot back up. The shield robot falling past its second half, was blocking the shots aimed at it with the shield. It even got a got a hit on her. Looking up at it, she decided to allow the robot own momentum to work against it. Extending its hand for a punch, Vella jumped off its arm, leaping upwards while at the same time shooting the back of Shield's head launching it even more downward.

Without even giving her time to breath, Sword's strikes started coming quick and fast. Forced to parry the strike, quickly understood her father's disappointment in his sudden lost of business. Aside from losing money these machines were so unlike his simple, off the assembly line, Atlesian Knights. This robot seemed like he had an actual sword style of fighting. Heck, it was even overpowering a, though amateurish and not professionally trained, Huntress. Blocking a stab aimed at her head (it's a prototype retrieval unit, still some glitches in its matrix) Vella kicked at Sword's side, launching it away from Vella. Unfortunately if Vella was hoping for a breather, it was quickly cut short. Stabbing the sword in the mountain, Sword was immediately able to stop all of its momentum, and leapt towards Vella with another big swipe. Using gravity to aid her, Vella was able to flip 180 degree to narrowly dodge the cut. Setting her feets on the Sword's chest, Vella placed one half of her glyphs, before she launched towards her other opponent

Unlike its second half, who appeared like it could move through the air at will, Shield was falling helplessly in the air. In fact, by the time Vella actually descend upon Shield, it was almost too easy for her to take it out. With a couple of slashes and hits, Vella easily overpowered the robot, and sent it crashing through the ice covered waters. Speaking of the ice…

Seeing the ice fast approaching, Vella reached out her hand and summoned her second half of her glyph around her hand. Once both of her glyphs appeared, they automatically pulled towards each other. The difference though, was how strong the pull was. Vella forced the pull of Sword's glyph to pull the robot downward close to terminal velocity. While her own glyph pulled her upward just enough to slow her descent down.

With her descent slowed down, she was able to land on the ice, instead of going through. The landing however wasn't soft, with the ice cracking underneath her and her Aura flaring up. Trying to steady herself, Vella looked over to see where she landed, only to realize that she was at Atlas famous Frozen Waves. Though named Atlas waves, they were actually at the far edges of Atlas, far from Vella home in Atlas Capital.

Looking at the waves Vella smiled to herself, proud to know how far she had actually gotten. She immediately stopped smiling when from the corner of her eyes she noticed Shield's hand pulling out of the waters. Looking up Vella realized her mistake. With the harsh landing, Velal instinctively stopped using her Semblance to activate her Aura. With her glyph off of it, Sword was able to redirect itself into a prime position to strike her.

Jumping away, Vella avoided Swords stab. Steadying Chateaus Vella fired rapid shots at the fast approaching sword wielding robot. Although improvements towards its capturing protocol needed to be made, it sword technique did not. Easily able to deflect bullets, Sword and Vella was once again in a battle of quick strikes and slashes. Although, it was a completely different story, while in the air Vella was able to hold her own, on ground Sword was clearly superior in close combat. Constantly trying to back away to gain distance, Vella realized that it was all she could to keep away from the swinging sword. Seeing a low swing coming, Vella leaped over Sword and tried to get some shots in the back. However as soon as she landed, she immediately heard Shield, out from the water, charging towards her. On pure instinct alone, she ducked under from a punch, only to immediately get backhanded with it's shield.

With the backhand sending her flying, Vella realized that she was in trouble. In truth even though she was angry with her father, she really did admire his craftsmanship. She really didn't want to destroy these robots, just maim them enough to stop them coming after. Maybe even add insult by injuries by sending possible redesigns to her father. Now though, she knew that was no longer a possibility. No longer an option Vella realized, she DID need to destroy these robots in order to leave Atlas. Flipping over to land on her feet, Vella fully activated Chatareus revealing it true from, of a two-bladed, bow and gun combination. Landing on her feet, bow fully cocked, Vella was ready to do whatever needed to be done.

It wasn't immediately clear who was more surprised, Vella at realizing how close Sword had actually gotten to her in her short flight, or Sword at having a fully cocked bow in its face. Time seemed to freeze as Vella slowly grew a smile, knowing the huge advantage she had over her opponent. Giving him one of her infamous winks, she pulled the trigger, blasting the robot back to Shield.

Backhanding his second half away, Shield showing, perhaps a flaw in its coding, aggressiveness ran towards Vella. However, it was cleared that Shield was more of a defensive style machine, as almost all of its attack was countered or dodged. In fact in a twist of events, this time it was Vella that was quickly overwhelming the machine, as the blades in her bows was quickly turning it into the defensive robot it was originally suppose to be. Vella even had a potentially killing shot, if it wasn't for Sword sneaking up behind her and diverting her shot. Forced to block an overhead strike with her bow, Vella was pushed down into the ground. Only to have to kickflip backwards away from a blow from Shield. Only to have to dodge another strike from Sword. Getting a bearing on her surrounding, Vella realized she was in between both robots, who were readying themselves. Vella began to get a little troubled as for the first time since the cat-and-mouse chase had begun, this was the first time she had to face both robots at the same time. While, Shield had given her a moderately tough time, she was at a severe disadvantageous up close against Sword, especially now that he had support. Watching them ready their strikes, Vella could only hope for the best.

Blocking a strike from both foes, Vella immediately tried to go after Shield and hope to take it out, knowing her best shot was a one on one against Sword. Unfortunately before she had a chance to even cock her bow against it, Sword jumped in front of Shield and charged straight at her. With her weapon in its full form, Vella was able to hold her own against Sword for a little bit, even managing to get a couple of counters on him. However, just like before Sword soon started overwhelming her, what made worst this time however was Shield coming in and blocking her shots. The inevitable eventually happened, when on one of their combos, Sword finally able to make an opening appear in her defense, and smacking her, with his shield, against lookout they were just on. Without even missing a beat, Shield then grabbed her throat and threw her full force against the ground , cracking the ice, and sliding away from them.

Scrambling to her feet, she looked to see if they were trying to attack her again. In her surprise however, they weren't even moving against her. Looking at herself she realized why. Her Aura was basically gone, with rest of it inching away. Looking up she realized the robot's objective then. They were tasked to bring her back harmlessly without making it into in a fight. However as soon a she attacked, they were probably tasked to deplete her Aura to red or even make it zero, knowing that afterward she probably wouldn't fight back. Falling back onto her knees, she couldn't help but think that it was a good choice.

Even though she had her Aura on her, the last two attack on her really injured her back , making every movement she had painful. Thinking about it she knew that she probably didn't have what it took to be a huntress, after all her cousins were both trained by professionals to be fighters. She was taught how to be a proper lady. When she had unlocked her Semblance she thought that it meant, that she was meant to be more than somebody wife, that she was destined to do something great. Now though, all she wanted to do was rest on her bed. Looking back up towards the robot, she could at least smile knowing that she give one heck of a fight, being untrained and all. Getting to her feet about to admit her defeat, she couldn't help and looked at the frozen waves. Looking on top of the lookout didn't do these waves justice, looking up close she couldn't help but be amazed at them. How intense that day must have been, how exciting it must been to seen how violently the freezing winds fought the waves. How hard the waves must have fought against the fate they had, until the very end. Looking at them, Vella realized then, that she too had to be like the waves. Unyielding even when the odds were against her.

Bruised, beaten, tired, and almost out of Aura, Vella stood up on her own two feet. Pulling out the round in her gun, she pulled out another cartridge from her back pocket, this one with the design of her emblem on it. This was the one thing her Father ever designed for her. Once he had learned about her Semblance he thought of a great application for it. Using the remnants of her Aura, she activated her Semblance onto the bullets and loaded it into Chatareus, ready for one final showdown.

Perceiving her actions as threat, the retrieval units charged towards her, trying neutralize her. Trying to line up her shot, Vella shot one bullet towards Shield, who blocked it with his shield. Unaware of the glyph now on it. Pulling on herself she activated her Semblance, this time however on herself. With the glyphs now activated, She rocketed towards Shield, while at the same time as Shield rocketing towards her. Caught completely off guard, Shield had no chance to prepare itself before they met, with Vella connecting the two glyphs with a drop kick.

With Shield launched backwards, Sword was also caught off guard of how fast Vella had caught up to them. Due to that, Vella was able to get a few powerful hits off on it, even able to stab the bladed end of her bow in the direct center of its chest. Backflipping away, Vella kicked her bow up into the air, while also knocking Sword on its back. Continuing her flips, Vella noticed that Sword was scrambling to get up, so deciding to get a little fancy, managed to, while in the middle of a flip, get her legs in perfect position to shoot her bow. Barely on its feet, Sword was knocked back a few feet with a glyph now on its chest. Catching her bow again, Vella activated her glyph on herself again, and shot off. While it was in a little more of control than Shield was, managing to attempt a swipe with its sword, Vella rocketed right by Sword, Slicing off one of the non sword arm.

Noticing that the glyph was off its chest, Sword looked to take control again, deflecting several shots and jumping into the air for a devastating slash. Unfortunately for him, with adrealine going, not only did Vella counter the strike, She manage to actually flip him in the air. With his back exposed, Vella fired shot after shot into it, sending it higher and higher. USing her Semblance combo again, pulled the robot down, while also being able to shoot herself up past it. Using one of the many bullets on its back, Vella reactivated her Semblance, this time however, the second half the glyph, was the front of the barrel. Unable to stop it, Sword chest was brought forward, fully exposing it, and the previous stab wound. The last thing it saw was Vella winking at him, as she fired the shot, completely going through the robot, exploding the robot.

Landing to the exploded remains of Sword, Shield came back and was charging towards. However, just as before without the support of Sword, Shield was completely out matched and within a few hits was launched back into the air. Having regained a bit of Aura, she put one glyph on her hand and the other on the back of the gun, forcing it to rapid fire. The bullets tore through Shield, completely destroying the robot. To make sure the job done however, she jumped towards it, and shot the head, until it flew off, topping it off with one final slash, cutting the robot in half.

Vella help but give an elated laugh, happy that she was able to overcome her father robots. That laugh sooned turned into a cough however, as laughing made her hurt. Putting her weapon back in gun form, and attaching it to her back, Vella couldn't help back look back at the two robots and give a soft sigh. Even though she had defeated them, she couldn't but be sadden as well. After all, with their defeat she was free to leave, but it also meant she couldn't come back. After running away from her father promised engagement probably wouldn't sit well with him. So her leaving right now, meant that she probably had no home left in Atlas. Atlas, the only place she ever knew, Atlas the place where she lived her entire life, was probably locked away from her as long as her father was still. Looking up from the robots, she also couldn't help but smile at the frozen waves. She knew now that she wasn't frozen, she still was able to rage against the icy winds. Sighing one last time, Vella, feeling melancholy from leaving her past, but hopeful about her future. Marched on. Bruised and beaten and out of Aura she marched off towards Beacon with a hopeful smile on her face.

A/N: Sorry to the people, if there are people, reading this about the delay. So, yeah now I am done with three of Mark's trailer and I got a question for you people. Do you think after I finish the Linen trailer that I should wait for Mark to release R, or should I make my own OC. All I'm waiting on is for the R trailer to continue this story.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" _Faunas are all the same no matter what! Just a bunch of savage animals that are minutes aways from going completely wild!"_

In the world of Remnant, Grimm are the number one predators in the world. Only Hunters and Huntress are capable of protecting citizens from becoming their preys, but even then, many Hunters die in the hunt against Grimm. Because of that, it's recommended that Hunters don't pursue Grimm, rather leaving them alone in the wild, only hunting them when they threaten territories or people. So, it isn't unusual for packs of Grimm to hang near large settlements, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. However, in waiting for the perfect time, most Grimm become docile in their wait, after all who would attack the predators that are filled with fear and hatred? In an abandoned city, miles away from any civilization, who would dare hunt the most fearsome predator in the world?

Lycan couldn't help but think that he was justifying some of the negative stereotypes of the Faunas. After all most sane people wouldn't even think about doing what he was doing, hell most Huntsmen wouldn't do what he was doing. However, Lycan couldn't quite care about that right now. Afterall, he was never one to care about how others saw him.

From his position, on top of a destroyed building, Lycan noticed a group of Beowolves, slowly dispersing from a downed airship. Lycan was actually pleased, which was probably the reason why the Grimm hadn't noticed him yet. Lycan had actually been looking forward to this. In previous scouting's, Lycan had found a group of beowolves in an abandoned city, and saved the knowledge of them until he needed a stress reliever. Unfortunately for the Beowolves, Lycan needed a stress reliever now more than ever. Although he didn't see the Alpha-Beowolf, Lycan decided he spent enough time scouting, now was the time for hunting.

" _The only thing Faunas know is violence! Look no further than the White Fang, sooner or later all Faunas will join with that terrorist group!"_

The Beowulf head suddenly spiked up, it sensed something. Leaving its two other pack mates to the ship, the Grimm decided to follow the new sensation in the air. After all, it could lead it to new prey. Following its nose the grim found itself outside a tall building, sensing nothing it decided to look up...only for its life to abruptly end with a foot caving in its head. Not trying to waste his momentum, Lycan followed up his initial kill, by charging after the other two Grimm. Initially the two Grimm were surprised to see one of their packmates killed, before their bloodthirsty nature came back. After clearing the distance between them, Lycan leapt over a swipe aimed at his head, Twirling in midair Lycan kicked downward causing the first Grimm to slam into the ground. He completing his twirl by kicking the second Grimm, slamming it into the downed ship. The Grimm immediately recovered, launching itself back at him, teeth and claws bared. Channeling his aura through him, Lycan countered the Grimm with a ferocious right hook, that immediately grounded the Grimm and had it seeing stars, only for blonde Faunus to finish it, with a kick straight through the skull that evaporated the Beowulf. Instinctually, Lycan turned around feeling the danger, before even sensing it. As soon as he turned, he saw that the first wolf had recovered and had launched itself at him. Unfortunately for it, Lycan was still channeling his Aura, which meant that as soon as he saw the Beowulf, he ducked under it. As it was traveling over him, he reached up, grabbing the beast and slammed it into the ground. Caving its' skull into ground.

Finally with a chance to breathe, Lycan observed the aftermath of the scene. The first Beowulf he had landed on had fully dissipated, while the others were still vanishing. In no immediate danger, Lycan grinned at the scene around him. He felt proud, no he felt great! His blood was pumping, his adrenaline high, he loved every moment of this. The thrill of the hunt always put him in a better mood. He knew however that the fight, wasn't over yet. Baring his teeth in what appeared to be a grin, he continued forward into the abandoned town.

" _Please try to understand Lycan, violence should always try and be avoided" his mother urged him, as she was bandaging him up for getting into another fight at school. "But Mom you should heard the things they were saying about us! About Faun-" Lycan tried to defend himself, only to be interrupted. "It doesn't matter! You need to learn how to control your anger, even if you think the other person is wrong, violence is not the solution" she scolded him. Lycan didn't understand, but he said nothing else. It was his father afterward that silently congratulated him for standing up for him, even treating him to ice cream. As long as he kept it secret from his mom_

His stride was casual, after all he knew his prey would come to him. Walking between the destroyed buildings, Lycan couldn't help but think that perhaps if his mom wasn't such a coward, then maybe none of this would happen. But he banished those thoughts immediately, he didn't want to think about his own mother like that. Thankfully he sensed danger again. Casually, he flicked a dagger out of _Razorbolt_ , and tossed it behind him. The Grimm was already evaporating by the time it hit the ground. A pack was already appearing and was closing in on him, but he wasn't afraid. Afterall, he preferred a good brawl.

Once they circled him, the Beowulf in front of him leapt at him. Instantly, another dagger appeared in Lycan's hand. Ducking under the wild swing, he stabbed the creature in the back, killing it instantly. The one behind it tried to bit Lycan's head off, however he was already inside its' guard. Three slashes through the chest, and it fell. Wasting no time, he flung the dagger behind him, catching the unsuspecting Beowulf through the mouth. The circle now had holes he could escape through, but he remained in the center of it. He wanted them to try and overwhelm him, because he wanted to overpower them.

Multiple wolves rushed him, while _Razorbolt_ produced two daggers for him, one in both hand. Faintly, he could hear a pack member howl into the night, likely calling reinforcement. He wasn't focused on that, actually he wasn't focused on anything really. It was instinct, his instinct as a fighter that was getting him through this fight. Dodges here, cuts there, stabs into… well anything that resembled a monster. The instincts that he cultivated through training with his father was flowing through him, as he weaved through the pack, lowering their numbers one by one.

However it was his Faunas instinct that alerted him of a potential danger. Backflipping away from the chaos of Beowolves surrounding him, he turned around. A beowulf had charged at him, no different from the others. However, this Beowulf was different. Instead of the usual color palette of black and red like the other, it had white fur and black claws. Perhaps this was a hybrid Grimm of some sorts. Whatever kind of new danger it presented however, Lycan just smirked at it. Once in range, the white Beowulf rose on its hind legs, and swipes at his head. However, Lycan was already low to the ground, sweeping the monster legs. Before it could hit the ground, an Aura-infused punch shot the creature skyhigh.

While it's falling towards the ground, Lycan activated _Razorbolt_ transformation. Normally, _Razorbolt_ just contained his dagger 'bolts'. However, when he wanted to get up close and personal, he could transform the gauntlets. The armguards shifted, before folding over themselves, the plates moved over his hands, before extending out four daggers over his fingers. With his newly transformed _Razorclaws_ , he leapt forward and clawed the beast, cutting four deep slashes through the Grimm. His excitement was back and soon he was cutting through the creatures again. This time was different, with his daggers he felt way more neutered, as though he was being prevented from going all out. After all he couldn't run wild with them, the daggers requires much more coordinated attacks. His 'claws' however had none of those restrictions. Perhaps due to that, coupled with his excitement, that caused him to become careless and get struck by a lone Beowulf.

It was a single strike to the side of his head, causing him to stumble back. If he took a couple of moments to check on his Aura, he'd find that barely any damage was taken. Then again, he wouldnt take those moments, instead he was more focused on the Grimm that attacked him. He wasn't in pain nor was he even confused about the attack. No, what he was feeling was something that the Grimm recognized. After all, they often experienced the same feeling themselves when hunting. However, they weren't used to having this feeling directed at them. Afterall, this feeling that Lycan was feeling, pure unadulterated bloodlust.

The Grimm couldn't even capitalize on the success it had, before eight daggers embedded themselves into its abdomen. Before it could react, Lycan already pulled its body apart in half, ripping it in two. The remaining pack flinched at this display of brutality. Lycan didn't mind, because this wasn't the same Lycan as before. If the Lycan before was fueled by practiced coordinated Huntsmen training, then the Lycan standing before the monsters was one fueled by anger, bloodlust and his Faunus instincts.

"AARGGH" he cried out as he flung himself at the rest of the pack.

 _It was after his Dads' funeral, that his mother asked him to go in the attic. She wanted him to go through his father's possessions, in case there was something that he wanted to remember him there he was, rummaging through his father's old possessions for any keepsake, when he stumbled on the mask. Of course he recognized it, all Faunas knew it by this point. It was a White Fang mask. Stupefied, he examined the mask in his hands. It was a Beowulf design, that only covered the eyes of the wearer. What was this mask doing in his father collections? Had his own Dad been part of the White Fang before his death? Maybe even until his death? He was trying to wrap his mind around that, before being snapped out his contemplation, when his mother called him down. She wanted to know if there was anything he wanted from the box. He could confront his mother, he wondered for a moment, ask her about everything she knew about Dad and his lifestyle. But instead, he hid the mask back in the attic. He would contemplate what to do with it later, before as bringing the now maskless box to her._

It was only after the last Grimm lay whimpering under his foot, did the bloodlust finally go away. He was breathing heavily, but was smiling at the same time. He really needed this, to go out and be free, to let loose and let his frustrations out. Only as the Grimm was dissipating from below him, did he feel the ground rumble. Looking towards a crumbling wall, it bursted open revealing a huge Grimm. Unlike the other wolves, this Grimm was far larger, with horns protruding from its' skull. Not only that, it had huge spikes of bone coming from its forearms. This was clearly the Alpha of the pack. In the sights of this Grimm most people would probably be absolutely terrified of such a creature, but Lycan just had a cocky smirk on his face. With his Claws still extended, he cracked his knuckles. The beast let out a terrifying roar.

"RRRAAWWWRRR-" before being interrupted by a sword through the back of its mouth. Lycan was probably as surprised as the Grimm was, before it slide down the blade dead. Pulling the sword out of the Grimm, Lycan got his first look at his 'savior'. It looked like some kind of giant knight, easily a foot taller than him. Its face covered in a gray mask with red slits for eyes. It was charcoaled colored with various points of its armor being gray and black. The weird part was instead of a sword and shield, as most knights would have. It had two identical swords, again charcoaled colored with two point near the tip of the sword. It had a single glowing red center in ts black hilt and a cross at the end of its handle.

Lycan was actually unsure of how to greet this person: thank him for the assist, reprimand him for stealing his fun time or even general confusion as to why he was also out there in the first place. But before Lycan could decide on his answer, reprimanding him seem like a likely option to win, the knight raised a blade at him. With a mechanical roar it leapt out at him.

"Huh?" was all Lycan could say, before raising his claws up to block the incoming swords. The knights forward momentum pushed Lycan back, while pressing down on him. Never one to back down, Lycan crossed chop the swords away, gaining some distance. The knight recovered faster though bringing an overhead slice, that Lycan parried. Able to deflect the blow, he managed to slash accross the body plate, doing nothing more than leaving simple scratches. That was all he was able to do, as his next body slashes were swiftly blocked by the knights other sword. Forced into a rare position, Lycan was on the defensive as the knight kept slicing after him. Lycan was forced to block them all, as he was unable to put any distance between them. Eventually the knight did a horizontal body slice, that forced Lycan to dive over the swinging sword. Rolling into a stop, he quickly turned around and put his claws up in order to block two overhead slashes. However the strength in those slashes proved way too strong, forcing his hands into the ground. Now open, the knight managed to bodycheck him, slamming his metal frame into Lycan. He could only groan in pain, before the knight swung his two swords upward full force, launching the Faunas in the air.

In the air, it took only a second for him to orientate himself enough to look back down at the knight. In that second however, the knight had slam both swords into the ground. Holding on both hilts it was looking down while Lycan could briefly hear a mechanical charge. Instantly it lifted its head, as the mask flipped upward. Instead of a giant Faunas, or human as he thought, it instead revealed an open hole filled with a red Dust crystal. The Dust crystal looked like it was being condensed, before being shot out from the Knight at lightening speeds. Lycan barely managed to twist away from the Dust before hearing an explosion of fire above him. The explosion rocked him, flinging him on his back towards a dilapidated building.

"What hell is going on?" was all he could exclaim to himself as his body slowed to a stop on top of the roof. He was having such a nice and relaxing time decimating a pack of Grimm, then all of a sudden, a two-bladed murder machine was coming after him! Before he could ponder anymore, he was forced to reverse somersault. A second later, a sword was embedded into the ground where his body was. Seeing an opening, Lycan charged ahead trying to slash the robot to bits, which forced it to defense. Unlike him however, the mechanical knights defense proved to be superb. Every slash was met with blocks and counters, his attacks were ineffectual in damaging it. As if to prove the point, the machine managed a cross chop of its own, however unlike Lycan's earlier, it proved very effective at opening him up. Now, Lycan was forced to suffer through the barrage of attacks from the knight once again.

Lycan proved resilient however, even if he couldn't block all attack he was definitely faster than it. Unlike in their previous encounter, there was more room for Lycan to maneuver and even dodge attacks. Now it was a waiting game for Lycan, to see if the knight had any openings whatsoever for a counter attack. His resiliency paid off, after deflecting a swing the knight, it took an off balance slice with no strength behind it with the other sword. Lycan easily blocked the attack, and now inside the machines guard he was able to twist on the spot, while enhancing his legs with aura, he delivered a kick straight in the chest. He had hope that it would send it flying, instead it barely reacted. No, actually, it reacted too quickly. For instead of flying off the roof as he planned, instead it barely slide at all. Not only that, it reacted faster than Lycan could think. Rebounding off the kick, it sweeped Lycan remaining leg off the ground. Now in the air, he was helpless as the robot follow through, slicing both swords at him and slamming him through the concrete roof and 10 feet onto the ground. With a painful thud, Lycan landed face first into the ground.

Lycan could only groan. Clutching the back of his head he struggled up on to his feet. He couldn't believe this. He was being completely overwhelmed here. This wasn't even a fight, rather it was like the knight was using him as some sort of training dummy. On his feet he saw the knight casually land in front of him. If he hadn't known this was a machine, he might think that it was looking smug at him. It swaggered up towards him, and booted him into a pillar. Backed into the pillar, he could only watch as the knight took both swords and swung straight for his neck

 _When he had discovered his semblance while training with his dad, his mother hadn't been overjoyed. In fact she looked more upset than anything else. His dad, on the other hand, had been ecstatic, overjoyed that his son had managed to get one so impressive and one that could really help him out while in a fight. His mother then preceded to lecture his dad in front of him, telling him it was wrong to encourage him to violence. Meanwhile he was sitting on the side, confused about how he should really feel._

There were sparks everywhere as swords met with daggers _._ The swords inched ever closer to his neck, as the knight pushed forward only stopped by Lycan leg pushing back on its chest. The knight mask grew close to his face, a mechanical growl signalling that it intended to end him.

"Fine then" Lycan muttered, before smirking. Suddenly, a yellow leg appeared and kicked the knight in the mask, denting the mask. The knight stumbled backwards, reeling from the impact. Lycan refused to let it recover, he rushed forward his arm raised high for another slash at the two-bladed menace. However, before he made contact with it, a yellow image of himself appeared out of him, mirroring his slash. It struck a moment before he did, essentially doubling the damage of the slice. Unlike before, these attacks actually rattled the machine, as it was unable to keep up with his onslaught of mirrored moves. Each and every attack Lycan delivered, a mirrored version of himself would deliver the same move. Enhancing the strength of the move. The knight's body was riddled in deep slashes, before Lycan slide forward and swept the machine off its feet. It rolled a coupled of feet, stopping only once it impaled its' swords into the ground, nearly falling into a huge hole in the ground. The knight looked up, its red slit glowing a deep red of hate at Lycan. He only had a smug look on his face as the situation had flipped hard in his favor. The knight wildly flung itself at him and away from the hole. Swinging the swords inwards to chop his head off. His semblance kicked in, allowing him to more easily block the attack, as his mirror version took the brunt of it. Cockily, Lycan decided to show the machine another function of his semblance.

Infusing Aura into himself, he knocked the blades away, before a yellow mirror version of himself appeared. Instead of simply mirroring his movements however, it instead took a step forward towards the knight and slashed outwards. Reeling back, it couldn't prevent Lycan from pressing forward. Lycan refused to allow the knight to refocus itself, instead of having his mirror version copy himself, it was actively continuing his combos, allowing for no breaks in his attacks. Lycan was steadily leading the knight backwards towards the hole, until the knight finally took notice of its surrounding. However, it was already too late as Lycan delivered a devastating combo attack, knocking the droid down. Before it could get back on its feet, Lycan lazily stepped forward and kicked it, sending it straight down the hole.

Lycan breathed a heavy sigh, as he rested for a moment. He usually didn't like pulling out his semblance. Even though it drastically improved his capabilities, it really drained him. Already he could tell his Aura was gone. Not only that, but he preferred a good old fashioned fight. No powers, no Dust, just him and _Razorbolt_ fighting together.

Hearing a loud bang, he looked over towards the edge of the hole, expecting to see metal parts everywhere. Instead what he saw, was that the hole actually opened up to a large cavern. The cavern appeared to have an entire underground city in it. That however, wasn't what Lycan was focusing on. What he was focusing on was that the knight was on its knees, intact. It seemed to have been able to land, with almost no damages in the fall. Not only that, but Lycan saw that like before, it was charging up to launch a Dust blast. However it seemed to be needing much more concentration. Not only that, it was glowing even more brightly than before.

Reacting more than thinking, he launched himself down there trying to prevent the machine from bring the whole city down. The knight spotted him coming, and looked up, Its mask flying upward as it prepared to launch the blast before Lycan could stop it. Using his Semblance, he thought of himself throwing himself, before his mirror image appeared and threw him downwards at incredible speeds. The knight couldn't react fast enough to his change in speeds. Before it could blast him out the sky, Lycan appeared and slammed his entire claw through the mask and onto the dust crystal, creating a creator under the knight from the force of impact.

"Uh oh" Lycan thought as soon as the dust settled. The knight was struggling to remove his claws from its mask, as the Dust was still building up. Just as he realized that the knight couldn't stop the blast, which was now acting like a self destruct bomb, the crystal exploded sending a huge blast in the caverns below.

 _Before he left off to catch a bus that would take him to an airship, his mother had tears in her eyes as she crushed him in a bear hug. It would be the first time she would be alone since his Dad died, and it made this even more emotional for her. Lycan also had a couple of tears in his eyes too, but he refused to let them fall._

" _Mom, I've gotta go, the bus will leave soon" he mumbled into his mom's shoulder. Releasing her grip, she tearfully looked him in the eyes, "Lycan, I know that there were times where it seemed like I was against you becoming a Huntsmen, but it was only because I worried about you" she said, fresh tears appearing in her eyes. "I know that there are times when this world seems unfair to people like us. Your father always wanted to fight against it, he thought violence would be the solution, but now..." she trailed off, looking even sadder than before the hug. "I just wanted to let you know that by doing this, becoming somebody that helps people instead of hurts them. That makes people understand that there's good in us, that's truly the first steps in making a better world for us." She said, tears brimming in her eyes._

" _I know Mom, I love you" he said, before picking up his luggage. He understood where his mom was coming from, knew that it was probably even the correct way to think about everything. But as he carried his luggage to the bus spot, he couldn't help but think about his father worldview. About how he always said that he shouldn't ever feel wrong for fighting for his beliefs. Maybe because of this, or maybe because deep down he didn't really believe his mother's words, that he had decided to pack only one former keepsake of his dads. His White Fang mask_

His Aura had dissipated, completely gone after taking that huge blast. He had singes and dust everywhere on him, but he would ultimately be fine.

After tonight, he would be a Beacon student, training to become a professional Huntsmen, defender of those that can't protect themselves. Lycan slowly rose to his feet, the knight in a million pieces after the explosion. He didn't really understand what that thing was doing here, nor why it had attack him, but he didnt care. Instead he just looked up at the full moon, contemplating what his future as an Huntsmen would entail.

 **AN:** Hey guys, it's been awhile! But i wanna say that i'm gonna be picking this story back up! I decided that I wanna do my own oc for R. I wanted to ask Mark for the design of R, but I have no idea how to reach him. If anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear it!


End file.
